1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to subsurface well equipment and, more particularly, to an apparatus and related method for aligning eccentric well tools that are connected to a well tubing.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well known in the oil and gas industry, when a control line or tubing--such as for delivering hydraulic fluids to downhole fluid-operated well tools or for transmitting chemicals to a desired location for injection into a well--is passed through a downhole well tool, it is often a requirement that the control line or tubing be severed during assembly of various tool components, and then reconnected after tool assembly is complete. Whenever a control line or tubing is severed and then reconnected, there is a possibility of "leak paths" or "weak points" arising in the vicinity where the control line is reconnected. Leak paths and weak points are obviously undesirable, for various reasons well known to those of skill in the art.
There are some mechanisms in the prior art which provide an adequate sealed reconnection to severed lines; however, each of these mechanisms has drawbacks. For instance, it is known in the prior art to reconnect severed lines with a union as long as both severed ends are located outside of well tools. This mechanism has limited application since it is sometimes impractical or impossible to ensure that the ends of severed lines fall outside of well tools. In addition, it is known in the prior art to reconnect severed lines within a well tool utilizing components that are made from non-metal materials. The problems associated with this mechanism are the low reliability and functional life of the non-metal components, particularly when such components are exposed to the harsh downhole environment.
As such, the present invention was developed to provide the industry with a control line connector that meets strength requirements, prevents fluid communication from the control line to the well and/or from the well into the control line, reconnects the relevant severed ends within a well tool (the connection not being externally thereof), and has components that are all made of metal.